In today's mobile economy, consumers are accustomed to sending and receiving text messages, such as Short Message Service (SMS) and/or Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages, on their mobile devices. Unfortunately, consumers are not able to easily utilize information received in such messages. For example, if Jim receives a text message on his cell phone from Jill asking Jim to meet her at the Starbucks near her office, Jim must close the received message and open another application (e.g., a browser) on the device to determine the location of the nearest Starbucks to Jill's office. Requiring the user to switch between applications introduces delay and frustration in attempting to use the received information.